


Relax

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Day Off, F/M, Fluffy, No Dean in this one, Relaxing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam and (Y/n) get a whole day together.





	Relax

Normally, when (Y/n) woke up, there would be the sound of Dean everywhere in the bunker. Sam would be gone from bed while his brother went from stir crazy cooking and singing to calm reading in the library, even if it was a skin mag. Sometimes she wondered if Dean had gone his whole life without a diagnosis of ADHD or something.

This morning was different. There was now loud singing of whatever song came on the classic rock station that was playing old Casey Kasem countdowns. There was now smell of burning bacon, because the crispier, the better. She could smell coffee, the kind that had a bit of vanilla hidden in it. This were calm. And Sam still wasn’t in bed beside her.

She grumbled to herself about the two probably ditching her for a case as she started to climb out of bed. Just as she turned to put her feet over the side, the bedroom door opened and Sam came in, carrying a tray with breakfast on it. He froze when he saw her awake.

“Oh, I was hoping I’d get done before you woke up.” Sam said. (Y/n) stared at him.

“You didn’t leave on a case?” She asked. Sam shook his head. “It’s so quiet though.”

“Yeah Dean went out or something. Said something about two for one day at a theme park in Kansas City.” Sam said with a shrug. (Y/n) smiled.

“Is that mine?” She asked, nodding to the tray in Sam’s hand. He looked down at it.

“Oh! Yeah.” He said, setting it in her lap. “Thought we could start the day with a nice breakfast and see where it goes.” (Y/n) started eating, tasting the delicious pancakes and the not overly burnt bacon. Sam knew she hated it when it was so burnt that it looked like one of the bodies they just got done digging up and salting.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” She asked.

“I already did.” Sam said. “I made too many. And I may have dropped a few of them on the floor while trying to flip them.”

“You…did you eat those?” She asked. Sam shook his head.

“No! Oh no. I sent those with Dean.” He laughed. She couldn’t help but smile as she finished up her food. He gave her her coffee as he took the tray to clean up the dishes. She got up and walked around for a little bit to stretch her legs. Sam came out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Thanks for breakfast Sammy.” (Y/n) said, leaning her head back on his shoulder. “This morning has been amazing.”

“Well, we have a whole day of nothing to do.” He said, taking her hand and leading her to the library. She stopped in her tracks, staring with wide eyes.

“Sammy…did you make a pillow fort?” She asked. The extra sheets were stretched across bookcases, pillows on the ground, and all the snacks she could imagine piled on one of the tables. She saw his laptop set up in the fort, ready to go. “Because I love it!” She squealed. She didn’t notice the worry in Sam’s eyes go away. She ran into the fort before Sam could even say anything, settling herself on a fluffy pillow and wrapping herself in a blanket. Sam soon joined her.

“What would you like to watch?” He asked. “We have a vast amount of movies.” He waved around the Firestick he had gotten just a week before. (Y/n)’s eyes lit up.

“Uh…can we watch the Lego Batman movie?” She asked shy. Sam chuckled and plugged the device in, finding the movie and turning it on for her.

Hours later, and many mind numbing but hilarious movies down, (Y/n) looked over at Sam.

“How much did you pay Dean to leave us alone today?” She asked. Sam sighed.

“About $400.” He said. She smiled and snuggled into his side.

“Best $400 you’ve ever spent Sammy.” She said, closing her eyes and resting against him. He held her to his side.

“And you’re worth every penny.”


End file.
